


That Thing You Do

by sarahyyy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eames has no self-control, M/M, Oblivious!Arthur is oblivious, suspenders obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur laughs. "Suspenders? Really?"</p><p>Or, five times Arthur wears suspenders and Eames' brain short-circuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Because kiyala said so. XD (And also because studying is depressing. D:)

1.  
The first time it happens, Eames doesn't think much of it. 

It's only their third job together and Eames figures that this (mournfully one-sided) attraction, this _thing_ between him and Arthur has yet to run its course. 

So of course when Arthur picks him up from the airport wearing a pressed white shirt and suspenders, looking gorgeous and downright delectable, Eames's brain short-circuits. Of course when Arthur briefs him on the job, all Eames can think of is how he wants to remove Arthur's suspenders off of him with his teeth. Of course Eames spends the remainder of the job dreaming - _actually_ dreaming-in-his-natural-sleep sort of dreaming- of Arthur in his suspenders, waking up hard every morning.

It's only right.

 

2.  
Their fifth job together is the Armstrong job where Eames manages to make a complete idiot out of himself within five minutes of meeting the team. Eames _hates_ the Armstrong job and makes it a point to casually walk out of (read: run like hell's fire is licking at his heels) whenever anyone mentions it.

It goes something like this:

Eames is balancing himself on the back legs of his chair, making small talk with Jensen and Meiqi, the chemist and the architect respectively, when Cobb struts in with Arthur closely behind him. 

Eames doesn't notice it immediately because he's still talking to Jensen, but the moment he lays eyes on Arthur, in his black shirt and red suspenders, jacket slung over one shoulder casually, his mouth runs dry.

And then he loses his balance and falls on his arse.

 

3.  
"Robin? Robin, are you even listening to me?"

Eames tears his eyes away from where Arthur is at the bar, hips cocked slightly and smile very amused as he talks to the bartender, with great effort and blinks at the mark. "I'm sorry, what were you saying again?"

He tries to listen to her, he _does_ , because he'd be damned if he's going to screw up another job because of Arthur and his damned suspenders. He has more control than that. He _does_.

He chances a look back at Arthur and one of Arthur's hands is on his hips, his thumb rubbing against where the suspenders meet his trousers. 

Eames resists the urge to bang his head against the table. 

His life is a fucking conspiracy, that's what.

 

4.  
Arthur arches an eyebrow as Yusuf walks into the warehouse they are working out of in Munich. "Why are you here, Yusuf?"

"I will be representing Eames during this job," Yusuf tells him in lieu of an actual greeting, "until the actual extraction, in which Eames will perform the forgery. He sends his apologies that he cannot be here." 

Arthur's frown deepens into a scowl. "Tell Eames to stop trying to fuck with me. I just saw him yesterday and he was fine."

"Up till dinner," Ariadne chirps from her desk. 

Arthur pauses and peers at Yusuf. "Is it food poisoning?"

Yusuf snorts. "I think Eames would actually prefer food poisoning now."

"You changed for dinner," Ariadne clarifies for Arthur. "It's you."

" _Me_?" Arthur blinks. "What did I do?"

"You have given Eames a condition," Yusuf says. "He can't eat, he can't sleep, he can't think, he can't even breathe properly when you're in the warehouse. I'm quoting him, by the way. Almost verbatim. I took the liberty of taking out all the profanities for Ariadne's sake."

Ariadne pretends to swoon. "My hero!"

Arthur stares at them. "What did I _do_?" he asks again.

 

5.  
Arthur finds out about Eames's obsession with suspenders after the Lim extraction in Beijing where Eames tried almost every excuse to get himself out of the job. 

He texts Eames, _Suspenders? Really?_

He gets a reply that doesn't make sense, considering how it's just keysmashing. He calls Eames instead. 

Eames picks up after three rings. 

"I am three seconds away from dying of mortification," he tells Arthur, "so if you have anything you want to say, you should make it quick."

"I should have realized," Arthur says with a snort. "You weren't exactly being subtle about it. I should have seen it."

"Thank you, Arthur," Eames says. "You make me feel so good about myself."

Arthur laughs.

"How did you find out?" Eames asks.

Arthur smirks, even though Eames cannot see him. "I found your sketch. The one with me giving you a lap dance wearing my suspenders? It was…enlightening, to say the least."

Eames lets out a squeak and is quiet for a long moment. Then there is a rustle of papers coming from his end and Arthur realizes amusedly that Eames is actually looking for his sketch. 

"Oh my God," he groans into the phone. "I swear it's the only inappropriate drawing I made of you. I was drunk out of my arse when I made it. Please don't gut me." 

Arthur laughs. "Suspenders? Really?"

" _Suspenders_ ," Eames says with feeling.

"I'm in Hong Kong," Arthur tells him. "You should come. I'll see if I can rid you of your obsession."


End file.
